greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Bennett/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Screencaps Grey's Anatomy 322SamBennett.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323SamBennett.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 515SamBennett.png|Before and After Private Practice PP101SamBennett.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102SamBennett.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103SamBennett.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104SamBennett.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105SamBennett.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106SamBennett.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP107SamBennett.png|In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride PP108SamBennett.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109SamBennett.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201SamBennett.png|A Family Thing PP202SamBennett.png|Equal and Opposite PP203SamBennett.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204SamBennett.png|Past Tense PP205SamBennett.png|Let It Go PP206SamBennett.png|Serving Two Masters PP207SamBennett.png|Tempting Faith PP208SamBennett.png|Crime and Punishment PP209SamBennett.png|Know When to Fold PP210SamBennett.png|Worlds Apart PP211SamBennett.png|Contamination PP212SamBennett.png|Homeward Bound PP213SamBennett.png|Nothing to Fear PP214SamBennett.png|Second Chances PP215SamBennett.png|Acceptance PP216SamBennett.png|Ex-Life PP217SamBennett.png|Wait and See PP218SamBennett.png|Finishing PP219SamBennett.png|What Women Want PP220SamBennett.png|Do the Right Thing PP221SamBennett.png|What You Do for Love PP222SamBennett.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301SamBennett.png|A Death in the Family PP302SamBennett.png|The Way We Were PP303SamBennett.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304SamBennett.png|Pushing the Limits PP305SamBennett.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306SamBennett.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307SamBennett.png|The Hard Part PP308SamBennett.png|Sins of the Father PP309SamBennett.png|The Parent Trap PP310SamBennett.png|Blowups PP311SamBennett.png|Another Second Chance PP312SamBennett.png|Best Laid Plans PP313SamBennett.png|Shotgun PP314SamBennett.png|Love Bites PP315SamBennett.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316SamBennett.png|Fear of Flying PP317SamBennett.png|Triangles PP318SamBennett.png|Pulling the Plug PP319SamBennett.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320SamBennett.png|Second Choices PP321SamBennett.png|War PP322SamBennett.png|In the Name of Love PP323SamBennett.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01SamBennett.png|Take Two PP4x02SamBennett.png|Short Cuts PP4x03SamBennett.png|Playing God PP4x04SamBennett.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05SamBennett.png|In or Out PP4x06SamBennett.png|All in the Family PP4x07SamBennett.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08SamBennett.png|What Happens Next PP4x09SamBennett.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10SamBennett.png|Just Lose It PP4x11SamBennett.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12SamBennett.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13SamBennett.png|Blind Love PP4x14SamBennett.png|Home Again PP4x15SamBennett.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16SamBennett.png|Love and Lies PP4x17SamBennett.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18SamBennett.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19SamBennett.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20SamBennett.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21SamBennett.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22SamBennett.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01SamBennett.png|God Laughs PP5x02SamBennett.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03SamBennett.png|Deal With It PP5x04SamBennett.png|Remember Me PP5x05SamBennett.png|Step One PP5x06SamBennett.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07SamBennett.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08SamBennett.png|Who We Are PP5x09SamBennett.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10SamBennett.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11SamBennett.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12SamBennett.png|Losing Battles PP5x13SamBennett.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14SamBennett.png|Too Much PP5x15SamBennett.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16SamBennett.png|Andromeda PP5x17SamBennett.png|The Letting Go PP5x18SamBennett.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19SamBennett.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20SamBennett.png|True Colors PP5x21SamBennett.png|Drifting Back PP5x22SamBennett.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01SamBennett.png|Aftershock PP6x02SamBennett.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03SamBennett.png|Good Grief PP6x04SamBennett.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05SamBennett.png|The Next Episode PP6x06SamBennett.png|Apron Strings PP6x07SamBennett.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08SamBennett.png|Life Support PP6x09SamBennett.png|I'm Fine PP6x10SamBennett.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11SamBennett.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12SamBennett.png|Full Release PP6x13SamBennett.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 3 Season 5 Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-3.jpg PP1x01-9.jpg PP1x01-20.jpg PP1x02-19.jpg PP1x02-23.jpg PP1x04-1.jpg PP1x04-3.jpg PP1x04-10.jpg PP1x04-15.jpg PP1x04-17.jpg PP1x04-20.jpg PP1x05-1.jpg PP1x05-3.jpg PP1x05-13.jpg PP1x05-14.jpg PP1x05-17.jpg PP1x06-8.jpg PP1x07-8.jpg PP1x07-12.jpg PP1x09-1.jpg PP1x09-2.jpg PP1x09-3.jpg PP1x09-5.jpg Season 2 PP2x01-3.jpg PP2x01-6.jpg PP2x01-7.jpg PP2x01-13.jpg PP2x01-15.jpg PP2x01-16.jpg PP2x02-2.jpg PP2x02-7.jpg PP2x02-13.jpg PP2x02-15.jpg PP2x02-17.jpg PP2x04-4.jpg PP2x04-16.jpg PP2x04-17.jpg PP2x04-20.jpg PP2x04-21.jpg PP2x04-22.jpg PP2x04-25.jpg PP2x04-26.jpg PP2x04-27.jpg PP2x04-35.jpg PP2x04-38.jpg PP2x04-39.jpg PP2x06-7.jpg PP2x06-10.jpg PP2x06-30.jpg PP2x06-34.jpg PP2x06-36.jpg PP2x07-3.jpg PP2x07-4.jpg PP2x07-10.jpg PP2x07-13.jpg PP2x07-17.jpg PP2x07-20.jpg PP2x07-21.jpg PP2x09-2.jpg PP2x09-7.jpg PP2x09-9.jpg PP2x09-17.jpg PP2x10-1.jpg PP2x10-2.jpg PP2x10-3.jpg PP2x10-9.jpg PP2x14-7.jpg PP2x14-10.jpg PP2x14-11.jpg PP2x14-13.jpg PP2x14-14.jpg PP2x14-17.jpg PP2x14-18.jpg PP2x14-20.jpg PP2x14-22.jpg PP2x16-2.jpg PP2x16-7.jpg PP2x16-9.jpg PP2x16-10.jpg PP2x16-17.jpg PP2x16-20.jpg PP2x16-25.jpg PP2x19-5.jpg PP2x19-6.jpg PP2x19-7.jpg PP2x19-12.jpg PP2x19-13.jpg Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Category:Gallery Category:Images (Sam Bennett) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)